Deleting the Alphabet
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Light Yagami is out to clean the world, but L isn't the only one standing in his way. Can Light, with the help of a strange shinigami, fulfill his goal? R&R please


A/N

This story takes place BEFORE the time skip.  
So L is still alive, Mello and Near are Unowns.  
Think of this story as...hm...before episode 12. No Misa :P This story contains OCs, and will later also contain a lemon [and now you've skipped to find which chapter, you perv!]

Enjoy the story, please review~ ^.^

Oh yes, and L belongs to Yuki ]  
That being said, I'm not Yuki. This story is Light centric. Avoid confusion.

Killing off the Alphabet. . .

Chapter 1 Addiction

It would seem that all people tend to have split personalities.  
While most don't suffer from Disassociative Identity Disorder, humans tend to act different ways around different people and environments.  
This was just one of the things that Yamimori had learned about humans.  
It'd been so long since she'd even associated with any, it seemed like new information for her.

She'd noticed this most when observing the one known as Kira -- Light Yagami.  
Ironic, she had thought to herself upon seeing him. "God" is even in his name...

The shinigami had began observing him since Ryuk left to drop the notebook.  
She didn't care who it was that picked up the Death Note, she just wanted to be entertained (what shinigami didn't?).

It'd be breaking the rules to take the form of human, and the king would have a fit if he found out. But what the king didn't know wouldn't hurt him - or her , for that matter. The king tended to favor the girl, anyway.

Yami's human form was intact, and was just as it had been so many years ago.

Light Yagami, she decided, was an interesting and intelligent human that could turn out to be quiet entertaining.

"Insidious spectacles..." she murmured to herself as she passed the streets of Japan at night.  
However, this wasn't people she was commenting at, but rather insects that were gathered around some old fast food bags.

Light was sitting in his room, doing what he believed was justice -- killing off hundreds of criminals, cleaning the Earth, eliminating scum.  
Yes, that was it. And soon, he thought to himself, with L eliminated, I'll be the God of a new world. . .no one can stand in my way.

He had always been a smart boy, and not only smart, but full of integrity and utmost sincerity.  
However, the best features can turn.  
Admiration turns to jealousy, and hope fades to despair. Likewise, intelligence turned into manipulation when the situation fit.

Ryuk watched as Light would write the names, occasionally chuckling to himself at the thought of the human himself.  
Today had been especially entertaining. L had shown his face to Light at the college he'd be attending.

"Y'know Light, that deal is still open. . .you can trade with me any time. . .there's no doubt you'll be seeing L again."

"No, Ryuk, I've already told you," Light explained calmly. That polite way of speaking never seemed to leave even in the privacy of his room. "There's no way I'm giving up half of my life, half of my reign, just to kill one person. Besides, doesn't this make things more interesting for you. . .Ryuk?"

"Guess so," the shinigami replied unenthusiastically.

Perhaps Light himself enjoyed the thrill of this cat and mouse game between him and L.  
He could easily make the eye deal, yes, and the biggest obstacle in his way would be eliminated.  
But that would be TOO easy.

It was then that his phone began to ring.

He had never invested in a ring tone -- it was a simple ring, and that was all.  
A simple, boring ring.

"Restricted?" Light murmured to himself. Must be L, he thought. Who else would call him blocking their number?

"Hello?"  
"Light Yagami, hello there~" came a rather high pitched and youthful voice.  
"Hm? Who is this?"

Light's first thought was that this was a girl he must have dated in the past.  
No, he shook his head. That wouldn't make any sense for her to call restricted.

"This is someone who knows who you are."  
Light's eyes widened. Who? How?  
"However," the girl went on. "I won't tell anyone. Just meet me at the arcade. That's where I am now."  
"Who is-"

However, his question was cut short by disconnection.  
Damn.

"What's the matter Light?" Ryuk asked, not really sounding concerned, but rather hoping for some form of amusement.

"Someone knows," was all Light could say.

As he left his house and began to make his way down the street, he pondered on who could possibly have any idea he was Kira.  
Did he leave any loopholes?  
Did Raye Penber have a daughter? A sister?

Ryuk seemed curious himself, and as they arrived at the flashing arcade, the shinigami began to laugh.  
Light ignored his cackling and opened the door.  
Inside were video games galore--only children would come here, he thought to himself.

At the Pokemon machine was a pale girl, her light blue eyes absorbing the colors of Pikachus and Porygons.  
Her skin was so fair, that she seemed to actually glow.  
Her dark hair lay loosely on her shoulders in curls, and she wore a black jacket and dark red shirt.

She didn't seem to be paying attention to him, and the rest of the arcade was deserted.  
Light approached her cautiously, thinking to himself, this is her?

"Excuse me," he said courteously. "I'm looking for som-"  
"Hold on."

Light gave out a disgruntled sigh.  
What a child.

The girl continued playing for another good few seconds, an finally let her monster pixilated on the screen.  
Her eyes seemed to scan Light for a moment, then she looked back to the screen.

"Hi there, Kira."  
"Hello yourself. What do you want?"

She yawned into her hand. "Eh, my name is Yamimori, but just call me Yami. . .I've taken an interested in you, Light. Such feelings make me uneasy. . . "

Light didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

Ryuk burst into a hyena-like laughing rampage. This was too much for him, it seemed.  
Light noticed her staring at Ryuk. Wait, she couldn't see him, right?

"Very funny, Ryuk." Yami's voice suddenly seemed monotone.

"Anyways," she went on. "I'll greatly reward you, Light, if you let me help you out. . .the human world is rather dull, anyway."

Yami's smile was that of a bewildered child.

Light's eyes widened. "Wh-what? Just what are you? And why are you so eager to help me?"

She shrugged. "I'm just a bored shinigami girl is all. . ." She sat back on the arcade machine, watching the default images float across the screen. "That seems to have fallen for a human. God, I must be quiet boring now."  
The last statement was more to herself.

Light couldn't believe his luck.  
Apparently, a God of some kind was on his side.  
Finding Naomi Misora before she could get to the police, encountering L in person, and now finding a shinigami that IS on his side?  
Oh yes, she'd make a valuable pawn for him.

Light smiled at her happily and laughed a bit -- an honest, rather innocent laugh.  
This much was sincerity -- his mood has received a boost, it seemed.

Yami gave him a confusing look, tilting her head to the side like an owl.

"I'm sorry, but I'm very glad that you'll be helping me clean this world. As a shinigami, you must be wise, and know what horrendous acts have performed in this world." Light stated, moving closer, putting his hands on her shoulders.

That's it, he thought, forcing away that cynical smirk from his lips.

Yami brushed away his hands a bit uneasily. She wasn't so used to being touched.  
"Well, you could say that." She wasn't even two hundred years old yet.

Light seemed a bit offended by her rejection of his advancement -- how else could he charm her?  
Then again, on second thought, it seemed this wasn't needed.

"Well then, Yami-chan, let's discuss this elsewhere, shall we? There's a lot I'd like to know. . ."

TBC!

- Well, don't expect upcoming chapters to be THIS long O_O I got carried away.  
Anyways, please review. Thanks, guys you're awesome for reading and review this! d(^_^)b (Flamers, return all rude comments to their original shut-up position) 


End file.
